To The Grave and Beyond
by Var
Summary: Dracula is brought back to life mere hours after his bout with Van Helsing, what he does not expect is the return of a former lover who has many secrets of her own.
1. Return

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit from the use of characters from the movie Van Helsing, this is all for fun! Alchemy on the other hand is mine.

**Chapter 1**

Alchemy stepped silently into the darkened room. As she picked her way through what was left of the laboratory at Castle Dracula she tired to ignore the sharp pains that were hitting her body in waves. She had first felt the pains only hours before and she could think of only one thing they could mean. Her love was dead.

Before Alchemy had time to contemplate what could have possibly killed him, she had taken flight, her destination, Castle Dracula.

Alchemy continued to walk through the laboratory intent on finding the remains of her master. He stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the withered husk of remains that once was the mighty Dracula.

"Ah, my love what has happened to you?" Alchemy said aloud as she kneeled on the floor next to him.

Suddenly Alchemy was hit with an assault of images. Pictures began flashing in her mind. She saw the hunter Gabriel Van Helsing entering the town, she saw Dracula's three brides killed one by one, she saw Gabriel discover the door to her master's lair, and then she saw the most terrifying image of all; she saw Gabriel once a friend to Dracula and Alchemy turn into a werewolf and mercilessly kill her beloved.

When the images ceased Alchemy found tears in her eyes. When was the last time she had cried? It had been ages. Yes, when he had sent her away she had cried for what felt like days. She had not shed a single tear since.

Coming back to herself Alchemy knew what she had to do. She lifted her wrist to her mouth and bit through her skin, drawing blood. She held her wrist above the once glorious form of Dracula as blood began to seep from it.

"Arise my love."

As her blood fell, the pain inside of her began to slowly fade away. She closed her eyes as she felt powerful energy flowing about her, she did not open them until she heard someone say her name.

"Alchemy." She slowly opened her eyes and met the most intoxicating eyes she had ever seen. The eyes she had fallen in love with centuries ago, the eyes of her former lover, Dracula.

"Is this real?" Alchemy asked as she rose to her feet, Dracula doing the same his eyes never leaving hers.

"It is my love. You brought me back and for that I thank you."

"You speak as if I would have let you remain dead."

"And would you not have? You very well could be the reason I was killed by that damn Van Helsing in the first place." Dracula said as he began to advance upon her his dark blue eyes blazing with a fire like she had never seen before.

"You blame me for this?" Alchemy asked raising her arms to indicate the destruction around them.

"Yes, I do. You were not here when my brides needed you, when I needed you the most." Dracula proclaimed his voice getting louder with each word. He still slowly walked towards Alchemy as she took one step backward for each his toward her.

"To start I don't give a damn about those three twits you had the audacity to wed after me, in fact I am quite glad they are dead! And as for not being here when YOU needed me, I believe it was you who banished me for I don't think I would banish myself!" At this Alchemy stopped backing up and stood her ground as she yelled at her husband.

"How dare you speak ill of my brides!" Dracula roared as her flew through the air towards her. He grabbed her by her long fire red hair and flung her across the room. She remembered once that he had loved the color of her hair; he said it matched the fire in his soul. He loved it so much that after he had banished her from his castle he had made his bride Aleera dye her hair the same color.

Alchemy brought herself to her feet as rage began to build up inside her.

"Your brides? Verona, Aleera, and Marishka? They were never fit to be in your presence! Hell, they weren't good enough to be in my presence. Oh, master, why do you not pay more attention to us? Why do not tell us you love us? Why do you not feed with us? Whine, whine, whine, all they did was whine and complain. They never did anything useful around here! Their death is a blessing to me! Knowing that I will never hear their incessant grating voices again pleases me greatly!" Alchemy yelled. She could see the anger welling up in Dracula, his gaze daring her to continue.

Seeing that she was done Dracula made his move. He flew at her again only this time instead of throwing her across the room he stopped directly in front of her. He was so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. She looked up into the dark eyes that started into her gray ones.

"They were my brides and you would not fare well insulting them. Doing this could bring great pain upon you." He said with forced calmness through clenched teeth.

Alchemy didn't back down, "I was your bride once, and I saw how easily you dispensed of me. Tossing me out like an old ratty cape. I gave myself to you freely; you did not have to take me like you did the others. I loved you, I protected you and still you sent me away. So do not warn me about the repercussions of insulting those three imbeciles. You said I should have been here to protect you, but where were they when you needed them the most? If my visions were correct in you dire time of need, two of them were already dead and the last, Aleera, still treated everything as if it were a game and in turn got herself killed also. And don't think that you are scaring me with your glare and hateful words, your other brides may have scattered and cried when you were angry but I refused to ever let you intimidate me. So save your energy." With that said Alchemy moved to sit on a blood-red chair that had seemingly withstood the incredible battle that had happened only hours before.

"Do you no longer consider yourself my bride?" Dracula asked still standing where she had left him, but with a much calmer almost sorrowful demeanor.

"Should I? Usually a bride sees her husband every day, but I haven't seen you in over forty years. And in most circumstances a husband does not send his bride away with the threat of death should she ever return."

"You still do not see that at the time I had no choice, I could not bear to see you. You awoke a rage so terrible in me that if you had stayed I surely would have killed you." Dracula has calmed almost completely now and had walked to where Alchemy was sitting. He fell to his knees in front of her and looked up to her face.

"It wasn't my fault our children were born into life dead. We couldn't have known what would happen. I loved you so much and still you sent me away for something I had no power over. I was you first, you only love and you banished me from your life without a second thought. I thought I would die right there from heartbreak the day you ordered me away. So I left, knowing that someday you would send for me, that I needed only to give you time to cope with our loss and soon I could return to you. But I was wrong; instead you used Aleera to give you children, thinking that it was simply something wrong with me and your children from her womb would be born alive. And do you know why you chose Aleera, my love? Because she reminded you of me, right down to her red hair. But, alas you found that the children from Aleera where born the same as mine, and the same for the ones from Verona and Marishka. I thought that once you found out that it was not my fault, that it was what we are that caused our children to be born dead you would send for me and I would come home. But you never did, and it was then that I lost all hope of returning to you. I knew you didn't love me anymore, your feelings for me died when you discovered your children to hold no life. So, I don't believe that I would consider myself to still be your bride, do you blame me?"

"No, my love I do not blame you, I blame myself. It was my mistake that cost me the love of one such as you and I don't believe I will ever be able to recover from it. I told the other brides that I did not feel anything, but that was a lie, my love for you burned constantly."

"Then why did you not send for me?"

Dracula took Alchemy's hand into his own and placed a soft kiss upon each of her palms. "I don't know, my love, my dearest, I cannot answer that question. But I do want you to know that you were wrong about one thing, you never lost my love and you were never gone from my thoughts. I must insist that you forgive me."

The second she heard his last words Alchemy ripped her hands from his and all of her anger returned.

"You insist that I forgive you? Do you think that you can just snap your fingers and those forty years will just disappear? I am not some slave you can order around, I am your wife you heartless bastard!"

"Ah, so you do think of yourself as my wife still. I thought as much. Alchemy my dear all I have to do is look into your eyes and I know that you will forget the past and return to me. You always had one weakness and that weakness is your love for me. When Gabriel killed me you felt it within every part if your body, so you came to me. That is how closely we are connected, I know you and through my knowledge of you I can control you." Dracula said as he rose from the floor to stand over Alchemy leaning down and placing his hands on the back of the chair, trapping her.

"What of all you just said? Were those all lies to get me to comply with you?"

"No, no I do love you, I never stopped. There is something about you that consumes me. But you must remember you are strong willed but I am powerful, more powerful than anyone can imagine and you will love me again." Dracula said these last words slowly his menacing voice ringing throughout the large room, his tone told Alchemy that she should obey or the outcome would be ugly.

"Look at my husband who doubts me so, he can he not feel the emotion I carry for him? My love for you never wavered for a minute, even when I felt you wished me dead I still loved you with my very being." Alchemy took hold of Dracula's arms and stood letting them fall to encircle her waist. She then began to nudge him backward until he was leaning against a wall of the dark laboratory.

"It is good to see that you still know where your place is my dear." Dracula said as he ran his hands up and down her back, running his fingers through her hair.

"Indeed my love, but I do believe it is time you learned your place." In a split second Alchemy grabbed Dracula's arms and pinned them against the wall. In an extremely cold and calculated voice she said, "Now, it is your turn to listen to me, I will love you and you in turn will love me and together we will reign, but if you ever send me away again I will not hesitate to use the one power that I have against you."

"And what, pray tell, kind of power could you possibly have to use against me?" Dracula asked convinced she was bluffing.

Alchemy smiled slightly then placed a gentle kiss upon his cold lips, "That power my love, is the power to destroy my creator and I do believe that my creator is you."


	2. Sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit from the use of characters from the movie Van Helsing, this is all for fun! Alchemy on the other hand is mine.

**Chapter 2**

Hearing Alchemy's threat a low chuckle started in Dracula's throat. Within seconds his laugh rang out through the room. "You, destroy me? Thank you for that one darling I was in need of a good laugh."

Alchemy tightened her grip of his arms, holding them firmly in place against the wall while he continued to mock her.

"I am pleased that you are enjoying the moment at my expense, but I am serious. It would be in your best interests if you would take my threat seriously also, my lord."

"What is there to take seriously? The only thing that could have killed me was a werewolf and Gabriel already tried that. There is nothing else that I should fear." Dracula said still in his lighthearted mood. He felt Alchemy's hands close tighter around his arms and let out a low growl, "Alchemy, release me."

"No, it is obvious that you still hold no respect for me. I think it is time for you to learn the power of a woman. I am sorry my love but this will hurt." With one swift motion Alchemy picked Dracula up off the ground and flung him across the room, much like he had done to her earlier.

"That was severely uncalled for Alchemy. You will have to be disciplined for it."

"You always did try to act like my father, ordering me around like a young girl. But you are not my father, lover. No loving father would do to me what you did." Alchemy and Dracula were slowly circling each other trying to plan their next attack.

"No, it is true I am not your father, but I must say I did feel more than a little responsible for you after I bled him dry. I would expect a bit more respect from you though, after all I chose you to be my first bride. I took you in, cared for you, gave you immortality and now you say you want to keep me in bounds by claiming you can kill me when all other attempts have been unsuccessful." Dracula saw that Alchemy was shocked by the news that he himself had killed her father and used it to his advantage. Within seconds he was by her side. He grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides, he then transported them to his chambers. It was nearing sunrise and he didn't want them to be caught in the daylight.

Alchemy, seeing that he had removed them from the danger of being exposed to the sun moved away from Dracula and sat on the large bed that was held in the center of the room. She smiled softly at the thought that he still cared enough for her to protect her from the things that he thought could hurt her. Little did he know, the sun light did nothing to harm her, she could walk in the daylight like any normal being. It was a gift bestowed upon her many years ago. She knew she had to tell Dracula eventually, but she would keep it to herself for now.

"I only wanted immortality so I could be with you. After the death of my father you were the only person in my life. I came to love you and depend on you for companionship. Then, when I found out you weren't human at all, I didn't recoil in horror. I didn't even think about leaving your side, I wanted to be with you and if that meant becoming a vampire then I was prepared to do just that. It was only when you sent me away I found that what I once thought was the greatest gift I could receive was in fact my curse. For I would live forever but without you my life wasn't worth living." Alchemy looked up at the only one she had ever loved, a love that had spanned centuries, and wondered if things would ever be the way they were before.

"Wait, I am confused. Do you love me or do you want to kill me?" Dracula said wanting to comfort his bride but wary of getting to close.

"I do love you and you are mistaken. I said I have the power to destroy you that is something much different from killing you. I could never kill you; I believe that would be my ruin also. No my love, never fear death from me, just please don't send me away again. I would end my own life before leaving you once more." Alchemy realized how much energy her journey had taken out of her and laid back onto the bed with her arm over her eyes.

Dracula made his way to the bed and sat down next to Alchemy. "I give you my word that I will never force you to leave my side. Now my love, you are tired, rest for much must yet be done." Dracula leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Alchemy's lips before covering her now sleeping form with a blanket and settling down next to her. His last thoughts were of how could this angel he was sleeping next to possibly destroy him, before sleep overcame him.

* * *

Alchemy woke the next night with Dracula's powerful arms encircling her protectively. She snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest. She had always found it eerie that he had no heartbeat; that it did seem as if he was indeed hollow. Alchemy recapped the events from the night before. Everything had happened so quickly it almost seemed as if it was a dream. But it was all very real and Alchemy knew that her master would want to get to work right away. She had felt his fury for Gabriel rushing through his body since the moment she had awoken him. She knew he would now stop at nothing until Gabriel was dead, and she would be the one to help him with this task.

"Ah, you're awake, my love. It tis a beautiful evening, is it not?" Dracula asked as he woke and looked down at her.

"Yes, it is darling, but I fear I might ruin its beauty with what I have to tell you."

Dracula lifted himself up off the bed and rested on his elbow while looking into her eyes. "And what would that be?"

"Many years ago I was given a gift, meant to relieve some of the grief that your curse had bestowed upon me. I was given the gift to be able to walk in the daylight my love. I no longer fear the rising of the sun, for it will not harm me."

"You have this ability and you did not tell me the first second you arrived? How dare you keep this from me! You must tell me who gave you this gift for they will be forced to give it to me." Dracula said rising from the bed, his eyes blazing.

"No, I did not tell you when I arrived for then you were but a pile of ashes. And it is my news to tell. As for you demanding this gift that is not possible, for it no longer exists. I destroyed it ages ago."


	3. Spite

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit from the use of characters from the movie Van Helsing, this is all for fun! Alchemy on the other hand is mine.

**Author's Note: Okay, it has been four years since I first posted this and four years since I wrote anything on the story. I don't even remember where I was going with this but I wanted to try to start it up again. So here is the first new chapter in years, enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 3**

"How could you possibly destroy something so precious?" Dracula seethed.

Alchemy shook her head, "It is your own fault really. I was so upset with you, so angry and I knew that you would want this same gift. So I killed the old witch who gave it to me."

"You wanted to be sure I could never gain it?" he asked.

"Yes, and now you never will so put it out of your mind." Alchemy said as she walked away from the bed and from Dracula.

She felt his cold hands rest on her shoulders, "I will have to grow accustomed to this new Alchemy. You never went out of your way to spite me before."

"I never had a reason back then, but I have plenty now."

Dracula threaded his fingers through her hair and moved to kiss her neck.

"I would have come with you, in the beginning. Even if my father had still been living I would have joined you. You didn't need to kill him, you must know that." Alchemy whispered.

He froze midway through his action, dropped her hair and stepped away, "I knew you wouldn't be able to let that go."

"You murdered my father and apparently do not feel bad about it in the slightest. How can I let that go?"

"It was hundreds of years ago my love. And I only did it so we could be together."

"You lie to yourself all you want but I am done listening."

Dracula crossed his arms in front of him, "So where does that leave us then? Last night you told me that you loved me and never again wanted to leave me side." As he spoke he moved closer to her again. With a stern finger he raised her chin to look into her eyes. "Have you changed your mind?"

Alchemy tried to look away but found she couldn't, "No, I haven't changed my mind."

"Then why are we arguing?" he smiled and kissed her lips.

To cautious to get lost in his kiss Alchemy pulled away and took and step backward, "That is something we do not have time for."

Dracula sent her a sly smile, "But it has been so long my dear."

"And it will be longer, believe me."

"You sound like you have made plans. Pray tell." He inquired.

Alchemy walked to the balcony and threw the doors open. She stepped outside and took in the view over the mountains. She barely noticed when her lover came to stand beside her.

"Well?" he asked.

"You found a way for our children to live, did you not?" she said without looking at him.

"Yes." He answered slowly.

"Then they will live."

"Surely Gabriel destroyed the monster. He would be a fool to let it live." Dracula scoffed.

Alchemy smiled and looked at Dracula. She marveled at how once she used to be so afraid and intimidated by him, "Our old friend Gabriel is quite the fool, my love. Dr Frankenstein's monster lives."

"Then we must find him." Dracula declared.

"And we will, at least, you will." Alchemy said bracing her hands on the railing of the balcony.

"And what will you be doing my dear?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Alchemy sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, "That is quite simple. I am going to find Gabriel and then I am going to kill him."


	4. Act

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit from the use of characters from the movie Van Helsing, this is all for fun! Alchemy on the other hand is mine.

**Chapter 4**

Alchemy rode hard, her horse moving swiftly through the forest. She would make her destination by nightfall, she was sure of it. She could have saved much time by simply flying but she didn't want to attract any unwanted attention.

Besides, a vampire flying in the daylight was bound to reach the ears of her quarry, Gabriel Van Helsing.

As she rode she was calmed by the rhythmic galloping of her horse. As its hoofs beat against the ground she let her mind wander. She found herself back in the Castle Dracula, bidding farewell to her beloved.

* * *

"Are you sure you can kill him?" Dracula asked her. "His will is strong."

Alchemy turned to him and raised a perfect eyebrow, "You doubt I can kill Gabriel?"

"Any man who can bring my demise is not one to trifle with my dear."

"You're forgetting who brought you back to life. Maybe it is Gabriel who should not trifle with me."

Dracula smiled, "How long will you be gone?"

"However long it takes, I cannot be sure." Alchemy said as she ran a finger down his sculpted chest. She sighed as she remembered the ivory planes of his body, how he seemed to be carved out of granite.

She shook her head to remove the image, "Don't worry about me my love, the only thing need cross your mind is the monster."

Dracula pulled her into his arms, "Of course I worry Alchemy. You are my only bride, all I have left. What would I do if I lost you?"

Alchemy chuckled, "Find new brides, no doubt."

His grip on her hardened, "Never, never again."

Alchemy looked up into his deep blue eyes, "I believe you and I will return and when I do our children will live. But first you must find the monster."

"I shall." Dracula said and Alchemy had no doubt he would achieve this task.

"He was last seen in the forests of Fangor. The forest is treacherous."

"For an ordinary man perhaps, but not for me." Dracula smirked. "I will go to Fangor and I will find the monster. Then I will come here and wait for you to come back to me."

Alchemy grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. His mouth crashed to hers in a passionate kiss. Somehow Alchemy found the strength to pull away, it was not easy.

"I must go." She whispered.

Dracula nodded, his forehead resting against her own, "Do not let him kill you."

Alchemy smiled sadly and turned away from him to walk to the balcony. She took one last look at her lover. Dracula stood immobile, his gaze never leaving hers.

Her goodbye was barely audible but she knew he heard her. Alchemy turned back to the balcony, the moonlight illuminating the forest below. Without another thought, she jumped.

* * *

Alchemy strode through the streets of Rome with purpose. She had abandoned her horse at the edge of the woods. Her clothes had been torn by branches on her journey but she made no move to mend them. Her face and arms also bore small cuts from her trek. She paid them no mind. They would only help her with her quest.

Entering The Vatican unseen during the daylight was much easier then she had anticipated it would be. She only encountered one man, a monk, on her way and his nose was buried in a book so he didn't notice her.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes as she stood at the grand steps. Here she was, a vampire, and she had managed to infiltrate the most holy of places. They really had no idea what they were up against.

Eyes raised up to the bright sky Alchemy took a deep breath and then began to scream.

* * *

Priests, monks, and friars poured out of the doors of the church. They stopped and stared when they saw the beautiful young woman strewn on the steps. They were unable to discern her words as she screamed. She crawled up the steps her eyes passing over them but not seeing.

A tall man dressed in dark clothes pushed past them. He took in the startling sight of the woman and immediately sprung into action. He rushed down the steps, "Is no one going to help her?" he yelled. "Karl, get down here."

A man dressed in a long brown robe ran down to assist him.

"What's happened to her?" he asked.

Suddenly the woman locked her eyes onto the tall man. She grabbed his hand and clutched it desperately. Her fingers found the circular ring on his hand and recognition came over her face.

"Gabriel." She whispered in awe.

The man studied the vision before him. Some how she knew who he was but he had no recollection of her.

"I found you." She said peacefully and her eyes fluttered closed and she went limp in his arms.

It was then as he gazed upon her still form that a name came to him. It jumped through decades past to reach him and when he heard it in his head a face was conjured to match it.

There she stood a slight smile on her face as she met his gaze. The grand gown she wore did nothing to disguise her. She hadn't changed in five hundred years and Gabriel wondered how he ever could have forgotten her.

He looked down at the woman in his arms, the woman he had killed to protect. He said her name into the air like a prayer, "Alchemy."


	5. Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit from the use of characters from the movie Van Helsing, this is all for fun! Alchemy on the other hand is mine.

**Chapter 5**

Gabriel carried Alchemy down into the Order's underground lair. He set her down in the first chair he saw and kneeled in front of her.

"Alchemy?" he said.

Alchemy made herself focus on Gabriel, "Is it really you?"

"Yes, it is really me." He found himself smiling. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know." Alchemy answered lowering her head. "I only remember flashes."

"Tell me what you remember." Gabriel prodded.

"There is a large room full of people. They're dressed formally. I'm there, in a golden dress. You're there too. You're smiling at me. And there is another man."

Gabriel felt his blood run cold, "Tell me about the man."

"He is dressed in black with long black hair pulled back and bound. There is something about his eyes, the way he looked at me. He's terrifying. And then there is pain, it courses through every part of my body. It feels like I am dying."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, then everything went black and I woke up here on the steps of the church. Do you know what has happened to me?"

Gabriel took Alchemy's hand, "No, but I hope to find out."

Gabriel left Alchemy in the chair and walked over to Karl. He stood with the High Priest, his mentor.

"What did she tell you Gabriel?" the priest asked him.

"When I killed Dracula I regained the memory of my last day before coming to you. Before I turned up at the church."

"Yes?"

"She just described that very day. She was there."

"Well that can't be right. Your memory would have come from hundreds and hundreds of years ago." Karl said.

Gabriel glanced back to Alchemy, "That's not all. That night there was a ball held. I attended, as well as Alchemy. There was another whom she remembers seeing there."

"Dracula." Karl said matter of factly.

"Yes, that was the same night I killed him. The night he made the deal with the devil to live forever as a vampire."

"Did Alchemy witness this act?" the priest asked.

"No, she didn't."

"Why not?"

"Because," Gabriel sighed, "She was already dead."

* * *

Dracula stood in the silent forest, still as a statue. He briefly wondered if Alchemy had reached her destination yet before returning to the task at hand. He had tracked the monster Frankenstein for three nights now. He had been hiding in Fangor just like Alchemy had told him. But somehow he must have gotten wind of Dracula's arrival because he began moving quickly, never staying in one spot for very long.

Dracula wasn't worried. He knew it was only a matter of time before he caught up with the monster. The monster was frightened and alone, plus he wasn't able to move very quickly. Dracula smirked; he would make easy work of him yet.

* * *

"What do you mean she was dead?" Karl squeaked.

"Haven't either of you ever wondered why I killed Dracula that night? We had known each other for many years, grown up together, but on that night of them all I struck."

"I assume you know why?" the priest pushed.

"Don't you see? It's because of her!" Gabriel all but yelled. "Dracula killed Alchemy right in front of me, in front of everyone."

"And that upset you?"

"Of course it did! I was in love with her." He seethed, reliving the horrible moment again. "And he knew it. Dracula knew of my feelings for Alchemy, he knew that I had picked that night to ask her to marry me. And what is worse is that he knew all of this because I told him. I believed him to be my friend, but he betrayed me."

"Well, I must say that gives some sense to things." Karl smiled, trying to find the bright side of things.

"But the question remains, why is she here?" the priest said turning away from Alchemy's questioning gaze. He knew she couldn't here them but she could tell they were in a tense conversation.

"She doesn't remember anything besides that night. Nothing after, which makes sense because that is when she died." Gabriel stated. "But where has she been all of these years? Why has she arrived now?"

"Do you think she has been reincarnated?" Karl wondered.

The priest looked sideways at Karl, "I think there is something far more sinister at work here."

"What are you saying?" Gabriel said. "She is not evil."

"I didn't say that she was. But we must decipher the mystery surrounding her. Are you sure you can handle this Gabriel? Can you stop your emotions from clouding your judgment of the girl? Will you be able to do what is necessary if it comes to it?"

Gabriel glared at the priest, the mere thought of Alchemy being anything but good and true enraging him. "I have always been able to perform my duty. This situation is no different."

Alchemy watched on as the three men conversed, oblivious to her eavesdropping. Of course, they didn't think she could hear them from where they stood, so that made things easier.

She marveled at how easily she had gained entrance to the little secret society's lair. She would have thought that they would be more cautious when letting in strangers. In fact, her whole plan was working perfectly. Gabriel had blindly believed every word she spoke just as she knew he would. He had followed her every whim five hundred years ago and it seemed he would do the same now.

She had to admit, it had been painful reliving the night of her death. The pain had been excruciating but what had been even worse was seeing it coming. Watching her lover come at her with the dagger had been petrifying. As she lay dying in Gabriel's arms she'd felt her heart break. And to her shame her dying thought had been wishing she could see Dracula's face one last time.

To her luck, she had. For murdering her, Gabriel had taken his revenge on Dracula. Not ready for death, he forged a deal with the devil that would change the course of history.

The next night Dracula had come to her body and made her his first bride.

Alchemy's eyes clouded when she remembered waking up to her new life. She'd still felt the pain of the man she loved killing her and above all things wanted to know why he had done it. It had taken him many, many years to finally tell her his reason and it still haunted Alchemy to this day.

Alchemy shook her head, willing the thoughts to go away. Right now she needed to focus on one thing and one thing only, making Gabriel fall in love with her all over again.


End file.
